Watashi wawatashi wa
by Kandouche
Summary: Cette histoire se passe après la trahison d'Aizen ! Bien sûr, j'éviterai de suivre l'histoire et faire place à mon imagination. Excusez moi pour le premier chapitre, il y a une erreur suite à mon changement d'idée, les Divisions 3, 5 et 9 n'ont plus de Ca
1. Chapter 1

**Le Commencement.**

La vie est un long chemin parcouru par de nombreuses personnes, malheureusement ce chemin à une fin, comme tous les autres. Les Hommes suivant celui ci, s'effacent à la fin du parcours, nous les oublions et eux aussi, ils nous oublient. C'est comme ça et nous n'y pouvons rien, nous ne contrôlons rien dans ce monde. Tout nous échappe et pourtant, nous nous battons contre cette Nature qui nous entoure tentant, tant bien que mal, de prendre le contrôle. Ce n'est pas facile mais tout le monde dit que nous y arriverons. Mais, qui sait ce qui se passe après ce long et inlassable chemin ? Cette fin, nous l'appelons la Mort. Il paraît que la Mort nous retire nos âmes et ainsi nos corps ne peuvent plus mouver. Est ce vrai ? Nous tentons de le prouver mais, si nous oublions tout, comme pourrait ton le prouver ? C'est simple.

Dans l'ignorance, la plus totale, des humains des êtres invisibles aux yeux de ceux ci, vivent, bougent mais ailleurs. Cet « ailleurs » se nomme la Soul Society. Partagée en deux partie celle ci est constituée de personne pauvre et malade qui survivent difficilement. La où ces personnes vivent tels des pauvres, c'est le Rukongai, divisé en plusieurs discrits. Mais le meilleur en endroit que l'on puisse rêve c'est bel et bien le Seireitei, là où vivent les Shinigami, dieux de la Mort. Ils sont munit de mytérieux pouvoir qui se manifeste en tant que Zanpakuto, un katana portant un nom et servant d'atout aux Shinigami. Ils sont répartis en plusieurs Division, au total 13 et le nom générique est bien « Le Gotei 13 ». En tête de Division, il y a un Capitaine et un Vice Capitaine et quelques autres rang nommés « Siège ». Voici, l'équipe des shinigami :

1ère Division :

Capitaine : Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto

Vice Capitaine : Chōjirō Sasakibe

2ème Division :

Capitaine : Soi Fong

Vice Capitaine : Marechiyo Omaeda

3ème Division :

Capitaine : Gin Ichimaru

Vice Capitaine : Izuru Kira

4ème Division :

Capitaine : Retsu Unohana

Vice Capitaine : Isane Kotetsu

5ème Division :

Capitaine : Sosuke Aizen

Vice Capitaine : Momo Hinamori

6ème Division :

Capitaine : Byakuya Kuchiki

Vice Capitaine : Renji Abarai

7ème Division :

Capitaine : Sajin Komamura

Vice Capitaine : Tetsuzaemon Iba

8ème Division :

Capitaine : Shunsui Kyoraku

Vice Capitaine : Nanao Ise

9ème Division :

Capitaine : Kaname Tosen

Vice Capitaine : Shuuhei Hisagi

10ème Division :

Capitaine : Toshiro Hitsugaya

Vice Capitaine : Rangiku Matsumoto

11ème Division :

Capitaine : Kenpachi Zaraki

Vice Capitaine : Yachiru Kusajishi

12ème Division :

Capitaine : Mayuri Kurotsuchi

Vice Capitaine : Nemu Kurotsuchi

13ème Division

Capitaine : Jushiro Ukitake

Vice Capitaine : Kaien Shiba (Mort)

Même si ces personnes ont continué leur « vie », elles peuvent mourir, elles retourneront au Rukongai, d'après certaines rumeurs. Mais qui le sera si comme dans la réalité, chez les Humains, nous oublions tout après avoir perdu la vie ? C'est une question qui se pose et qui risque de ne pas connaître de réponse. Ainsi, la vie continuait paisiblement son cours dans le monde des Shinigami, comme partout d'ailleurs.

Encore ailleurs, dans un autre monde encore. Des personnes dévorées par les mauvais sentiments tel la haine, la tristesse, la vengeance, vivent ici. Déformées par ces sentiments, elles se sont transformées en monstres hideux et puissant. Evoluant en se nourrissant des autres, âmes ou autres monstre, elles parcours, tournant en rond, ce monde appelé Hueco Mundo. Ces « personnes » sont appelées Hollow, esprits malfaisants. Les Shinihami existent pour les tuer parce qu'ils dévorent l'âme des humains, se nourrissant d'eux et évoluant. Il existe plusieurs stade de puissance et même de race. Tout commence par les Hollow tout simple, puis les Gillian suivit par les Menos Grande et enfin, les plus puissant de tous et encore non existant les Vasto Lordes. Les plus puissant, nourrit des autres, ont réussit à reprendre forme humaines mais garde en fragment de leur masque de lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que des stupides Hollow. Voilà ainsi leur vie, misérable et longue sans rien avoir à faire, c'est pour cela que le Monde des Humains et envahit de tout ces monstres et que les Dieu de la Mort sont là pour les tuer, sauvant ainsi les âmes de ce monde.

Dans le monde réel, les humains vivent ignorant totalement l'existence de mystérieuse personne, sauvant ainsi les morts. Oui, car avant de rejoindre le monde malheureux du Rukongai, vous devenez une simple âme avec une chaine brisée donnant sur votre poitrine. Les Hollow peuvent vous manger et ainsi vous disparaissez pour de bon. Mais si jamais un Shinigami vous « scelle » ainsi vous montrez au « paradis ». Vous perdrez réellement votre famille et cette fois ci vous serez totalement perdu ne voyant qu'une seule chose à faire : devenir Shinigami pour de multiple raison. Mais bien sûr d'autres personnes et même genre de personnes vivent dans le monde que l'on pourrait appeler « réel ». Ils se font appeler les Vizards. En fait, se sont des Shinigami qui n'ont put contrôler leur Hollow intérieur. Oui, tous les Shinigami en ont un, mais il est caché au plus profond de leur âme. Ce Hollow, chez les Vizards, se sont réveillés et ainsi, ils ont pu augmenter leur puissance, mais bien sûr le prit à payer était fort, quitter la Soul Society et vivre comme un Shinigami exilé. C'est ce qu'ils ont fait et ont monté un groupe constitué de 7 membres.

En parlant de Shinigami exilé, il en existe un réellement, celui ci à déserté la Soul Society pour une autre raison que son Hollow intérieur. Il se nommé Urahara Kisuke et celui ci est accompagné de Yoruichi Shihoin ex Capitaine de la 2ème Division.


	2. Chapter 2

**Le combat commence déjà ?**

Un léger vent soufflait sur le Seireitei, faisant déplacer quelques nuages de poussière en cette belle matinée quelque peu ensoleillée. C'était une journée si commune par rapport aux autres ! Mais bien sûr plein de chose allait se passer, oui tellement de chose. Mais alors pourquoi tout était si calme ? Était ce une ruse ? De la part de qui ? Voilà les questions qui trottaient dans la tête du Vice Capitaine de la 6ème Division (Roku Ban Tai Fukutaisho). Il déambulait dans le Quartier Général de sa Division ne sachant que faire et tentant d'éviter son Capitaine. Renji était pensif et complètement perdu. Le Commandant suprême du Seireitei avait autorisé le port des Zanpakuto, mais à quoi cela servirait il ? Les mèches rougeoyantes de Renji mouvait au grès du vent, ses cheveux étaient toujours attachés et il marchait toujours avec cette même allure, celle d'un puissant shinigami. Pourtant, ne s'était il pas fait battre par un quelconque shinigami ? Bref, il finit par sortir de cette « prison » et commença alors ses recherche. Il cherchait son amie d'enfance qui l'avait comme abandonné lorsqu'elle s'était faite adoptée par la Famille Kuchiki. Elle ne pouvait plus passer quelques moments avec lui, étant constamment avec son frère. Renji réfléchit quelques secondes...serait elle encore avec son frère à cette heure ci ? Il soupira. Le Vice Capitaine préféra faire demi tour lorsqu'à sa plus grande surprise et sa plus grande peur, il croisa son Capitaine. Il se figea sur place. Il le regardait. Ses cheveux d'ébènes flottant au mouvement incessant du vent maintenu par ses sublimes kenseikaans blancs. Son regard froid se posa sur Renji, il s'arrêta. Renji reprit son sérieux.

Renji, où tu vas comme ça ?

La peur envahit l'esprit de Renji. Il devait éviter de lui parler de ce « demi tour » instantané. De ce détour inexpliqué. S'il apprenait que ses derniers temps, il était souvent avec Rukia.. Renji n'osait même pas imaginer sa réaction.

Veux tu...commença Byakuya

Non Kuchiki-taisho, j'ai des choses à faire...le coupa Renji

Quel genre de chose ? S'interrogea le Capitaine

Renji ne savait quoi dire, pourquoi lui disait il la vérité ? Enfin, là il était bien partit. IL se rattrapa, du moins pour lui s'était s 'être rattrapé.

Je dois...je dois aller m'entrainer Taisho.

Byakuya ne dit rien et le dépassa continuant ainsi sa marche plutôt matinale. Son écharpe blanche bougeait elle aussi, tout comme ses splendides cheveux. Renji le regarda passer, soupirant, une nouvelle fois mais cette fois ci, de bonheur. Il avait enfin réussit à mentir à son Capitaine qui n'avait rien vu, rien de surprenant mais s'il n'avait rien dit, c'était peut être bien parce que cela ne lui importait peu. C'était sûrement cela. Il attendit que le Capitaine disparaisse de son champs de vision et partit à sa suite. Renji se mit à courir se dirigeant vers la 13ème Division, celle de Rukia.

Le chemin fut long mais le temps passa vite et il se retrouva rapidement devant le batiment de la 13 ème Division. Il hésita de nombreuses secondes avant de pénétrer dans le QG, son courage était grand mais difficile à saisir. Il avançait d'une allure plutôt assurée malgré le tremblement incessant de ses mains. Arrivant devant le Bureau du Capitaine Ukitake, il souffla un bon coup et frappa à la porte close. Il attendit plusieurs secondes avant qu'un « entrez » ne se fasse entendre. Renji, ayant prit de nouveau son calme, salua dignement le Capitaine. Le Vice Capiaine de la 6ème Division, posa tout de suite la question.

Ukitake-taisho, savez vous si Rukia se trouve par ici ?

Hmm...disons que je ne l'ai pas encore aperçut...désolé Abarai...

Non Taisho, c'est moi qui m'excuse du dérangement s'excusa il, incliné.

Renji sortit de la pièce désespéré. Où était elle ? Sur Terre ? Depuis le temps, elle devrait être rentrée de sa mission. Il soupira et décida de rentrer dans ses misérables quartiers. La journée n'avait pas était très amusante et le temps passait inlassablement. Que faire ? Qu'est ce qu'il y avait à faire ? Rien...l'ennui régnait sur le Seireitei et semblait affecter tout le monde.

_Le Lendemain, au Seireitei_

Kuchiki Byakuya, était de nouveau dans son bureau. Tournant le dos à la porte d'entrée de son bureau. Le regard vide, il regardait par la fenêtre. Ses libres pensées n'avaient aucun sujet précis, après tout, les missions étaient bien rares et les papiers se prenaient pour de stupides envahisseur. Lorsque le noble se retourna, voulant se mettre à la paperasse, Renji apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, le visage quelque peu expressif. Son inquiétude se montrait et le Capitaine Kuchiki ne put le nier.

Que t'arrives t-il, Renji ?

Taisho...Rukia...savez vous où elle ?

Byakuya le regardait toujours de son regard froid, lui savait bien où elle était. Oui, elle ne devait pas être encore rentrée de mission, mais pourquoi mettait elle tout ce temps ? Ca n'importait peu aux yeux de Byakuya, du moins c'est ce que l'on pouvait croire, lorsque l'on le regardait droit dans les yeux, aucun sentiment ne jaillissait de ses pupilles mauves. Renji en fut d'ailleurs surprit. N'avait il pas fait une promesse ? Bien sûr très peu de personne le savait peut être même...réellement personne. A vrai dire, Byakuya n'était pas quelqu'un de très bavard, il ne parlait d'ailleurs que très rarement. On avait l'impression qu'on devait lui arracher les mots de la bouche. Mais passons, sa promesse, l'avait il oublié ? Ce n'était même pas envisageable, cette promesse qu'il avait fait à sa femme avant que celle ci ne décède, la tiendrait il encore longtemps ? Il y pensait, très fréquemment. Mais, pourquoi ne réagissait il pas comme une personne normale ? Pourquoi ne montrait il pas ses sentiments, pour une fois. Était il humain ? Logiquement, il en est un. Mais alors...qu'est ce qui l'a fait devenir si froid ? Ca personne ne le sait, à vrai dire, ce n'est pas une chose facile à découvrir. Malgré ça, nombreuses étaient les personnes qui savaient que Byakuya n'épprouvait que très rarement ses émotions, il trouvait ça stupide. Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a de stupide là dedans ? Rien, à première vue seulement. Et pour différente opinion, ce genre de chose est utile. Par exemple, pour Renji ou encore Ichigo, pour les humains...les vrais. Byakuya ne répondit pas à la question, il passa Renji et sortit du bureau. Le Vice Capitaine se retourna, surprit, encore une fois, de la réaction de son Capitaine. Y'avait il un problème ? Il haussa les épaules et sortit à son tour du bureau. Allez savoir ce qui trottait dans la tête de Byakuya.

_A Karakura, chez Ichigo_

La matinée était déjà bien entamée et Ichigo n'était toujours pas debout.Certes, aujourd'hui c'était les week end, mais pour Isshin, ce n'était pas normal. D'après lui un bon lycéen se lève toujours de bonne heure et va courir tous les matins pour maintenir sa santé dans un état plus que correct, enfin, ce n'était que la version d'Isshin Kurosaki. Pour Karin, la petite soeur d'Ichigo, le matin ne servait pas à grand chose, une grace matinée était souvent la bien venue pour elle. Yuzu, deuxième petite soeur d'Ichigo, se levait toujours de bonne heure et de bonne humeur pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Bref, chacun avait son opinion. Ichigo, lui, si discuter avec quelqu'un le matin, habillé et bien réveillé, c'est dormir...il y en a qui on de sacré problème. Rukia était bel et bien là, assise dans l'armoire d'Ichigo, vêtue du pyjama jaune avec des carrés rouges qui ornaient le tissu. Ichigo était assit sur son lit écoutant Rukia. Ils discutaient des fameux Hollow qui ne cessaient d'apparaitre mais surtout, de l'envie de notre rouquin de continuer à faire ce boulot. Ca ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de regarder les âmes se faire dévorer. Il arborait un air plutôt sérieux et semblait pensif.

Ichigo, tu es sûr que veux continuer ce travail de shinigami ? N'oublie pas que...

Oui, je sais, je ne doit porter aucun jugment sur les âmes ni choisir celles de je laisse périrent et celles que je sauve, sous prétexte que je les apprécie ou non.

Rukia soupira. Décidemment, Ichigo était vraiment étrange. Qu'est ce qui le tracassait autant ? C'était une bonne question, à vrai dire, la question se fit proposer.

Rukia. Explique moi un truc. Pourquoi est il nécessaire que l'on ne nous voit pas ?

La jeune shinigami sauta de son perchoir et frappa délibérément notre shinigami remplaçant. La tête d'Ichigo fit un quart de tour, et son regard semblait figé.

Bakamono ! Imagine ce que penseraient les gens qui nous voyaient munit de Zanpakuto ! Ils nous fuiraient et s'ils nous voient, ils verront également les Hollow ! Ca créerait encore plus de problème que s'ils nous voyaient pas !

Ichigo la regarda fixement, le regard bien déterminé. Mais déterminé à faire quoi ? Dis donc, à quoi pensait il. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Je vois, donc si j'ai bien comprit, c'est normal qu'ils ne nous voient pas...

Baka ! Je viens de te le dire ! S'exclama t-elle tout en le giflant pour le seconde fois.

Ichigo en eut marre et se leva subitement faisant ainsi sursauter Rukia. Il s'exclama.

Arrête de me gifler ! Tu aimerais qu'on te fasse ça parce que tu es sceptique ! Ne crois pas que je vais me laisser faire !

Rukia remonta dans l'armoire tandis qu'Ichigo se munissait d'un énorme livre qui trainait sur son bureau. La porte de l'armoire se ferma et celle de la chambre d'Ichigo s'ouvrit faisant ainsi apparaitre Karin et Yuzu. Yuzu avait un regard plutot inquiet tandis que celui de Karin montrait bien qu'elle ne le prenait pour un fou.

Nii-san, pourquoi tu cri comme ça ?

Ah...euh...un problème de maths que je n'arrive pas à résoudre...

Un soupire se fit entendre de la part de Karin. Elle partit alors, retournant dans la cuisine manger son fameux bol de riz. Yuzu sourit à Ichigo et partit à son tour. La porte de sa chambre une fois fermée, Rukia sortit de l'armoire. Ichigo s'exclama de nouveau mais baissant d'un ton.

Rukia ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir que quelqu'un arrivait !

Tu dois être capable de les sentir venir, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire.

Il souffla et posa le livre sur le bureau. Il se laissa alors tomber sur son lit, prenant la position de l'étoile. Rukia profita de se moment pour s'habiller, dans l'armoire. Ils n'avaient prévu aucun sortit, mais rester ainsi cloitrer dans la chambre...ce n'était pas très exitant. Une fois changée, Rukia descendit de l'armoire et demanda à ichigo de se changer, elle sortit bien évidement par la fenêtre le laissant seul dans son moment d'intimité. Elle en profita pour regarder si jamais quelques Hollow étaient dans les environs. Mais non rien. Elle attendit Ichigo qui fini enfin, quelques minutes plus tard, à arriver devant sa maison. Elle le rejoignis et ils partirent alors.

Qu'est ce que tu as prévu de faire ?

Moi ? Absolument rien, une petite balade simplement.

Ah, je vois.

Qu'est ce que tu vois ?

Non, rien...

Ben qu'est ce que tu as vu ?

Rukia, c'est juste une expression...

Aaaaah...d'accord. Décidément je ne comprends rien à la vie des humains.

Normal, tu n'es pas humaine !

Qu'est ce que tu insinue par cette phrase ? Commençant de se vexer

Ben...que tu n'es pas humaine...

Tu veux dire que je suis un monstre ?!

Oui, enf...

Il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que la main de Rukia vint s'abattre rapidement sur l'une de ses joues, laissant une trace rouge. Ichigo s'énerva et commença de courir après Rukia qui le fuyait. Elle tourna juste la tête et lui tira la langue. Ichigo accéléra alors sa vitesse arrivant presque au niveau de Rukia.

Rukia ! Viens ici ! Rukia !!

Mais la jeune shinigami courait malheureusement plus vite que lui. Il accéléra encore et encore. Elle tourna au virage et il la vit revenir, décollant du sol et le touchant par la suite violement. Il se figea.

Un Hollow ?!

Les pensées d'Ichigo étaient juste, mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel Hollow, sa race était bien élevée, c'était un Menos qui venait tout droit du Hueco Mundo..


End file.
